crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Texting Argument! - CrewCraft Episode 51 (KYR Season 2)
The Texting Argument! was an episode of CrewCraft uploaded to KYR SP33DY's channel on the the 29th November 2014. The episode features some members of the crew and is the fifty first episode of Season 2. The Crew talk about some disturbing topics and Shadow changing his number. Plot Sp33dy tries to intro the episode but Hova distracts him by screaming ' I made it!' as he enderpearled high up in the Storage Room. Speedy explains that he is low on diamonds so they go on an adventure to find some, even though G18 places several diamond blocks to show his wealth. They travel to a certain mine to find the diamonds whilst discussing Thanksgiving and it's advantages. They then go on to talk about porn for a bit, then Joel asks if there were people who were having sex whilst the titanic went down but didn't realise it because they were doing it so well. Hova also suggests if people would have sex as the ship sank if it's their final moments together, he then gets a bit dark and asks Shadow if he would rape a women if he knows he's going to die as the ship went down to witch Speedy sees as kind of strange to discuss. That then leads to Joel wondering if he would be able to get a boner in freezing cold water to which Hova points out that he has felt the temperature the water would have been when the Titanic sank when he was at a museum. Shadow points out that it would be difficult to even get a boner when you know your life is almost over or as Hova suggests just like when you have a headache... Shadow admits that he is really curious about the topic of masturbating before death. Joel spices up the conversation by talking about choking yourself whilst masturbating to which Shadow says he would do it if it's as good as it sounds. Joel points out that he would have a buddy to watch him do it or do it to him in order to stay safe, Hova also asks if the friend would be chocking you or just watching you, which both sound kinda gay. This then leads to discussing an idea for Mythbusters where the hosts choke each other whilst masturbating to see if it really is awesome. After that they go on to talk about when they were standing behind Adam Sestler in a food line and start talking about him rating things out of 5. Speedy decides to get to the topic of hand which is that Shadow told the crew, over a year ago, that he changed his number. The story goes that the crew are involved in group chats with each other and talk about the most random things ever, which Shadow despises. Shadow's phone can't handle messages from group chats and so he pretended to change his number hoping he got removed from the group - which didn't happen. Speedy never believed that he changed his number so continued texting him until recently. One day Shadow caved in and told them to stop texting this number F*****s! Speedy presumed Shadow had never changed his number and that he was right but the rest of the crew thought it was a random guy with Shadow's old number. Deluxe replied with 'Get a new phone Noob!' and Shadow pretending to be someone else said 'Noob? I knew it. Listen here little boy, I can't have my phone going off because some 14 year old wants to send pictures of Twitter to his friends. I'm tired of it.' Jahova started to ask Shadow questions referring to only Shadow in order to try and throw him off (Which he knew Hova was doing). After discussing it some more in the group chat Shadow finally gave up and told them the truth. Speedy now doesn't trust anything Shadow says and calls him 'Shadow?' because he just doesn't know any more. Hova then says Shadow is a catfish or something. Speedy then takes forever to end the video but does eventually. Player Appearances *Sp33dy (Filmed By) *Jahova *Shadow *NobodyEpic *G18 Category:KYRSP33DY Season 2